


Curiosity is not a Sin

by acurseshecannotwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acurseshecannotwin/pseuds/acurseshecannotwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen meets Harry Potter | Emma starts her journey in Hogwarts, noticing quickly just how right her parents were about certain groups of students. But bad isn't always bad, just as much as good isn't always good. There always is more to it, isn't there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or Once upon a Time, merely borrowing both for creative purpose.
> 
> This story is placed within the Harry Potter Universe and SOME characters from HP will appear, but not many and if only with small roles, everyone else however does (usually) belong to Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest. Story start's out Pre-Swan Queen, it however will happened eventually :) Also this is my first Swan Queen Fic ever, please be gentle with me. And last but not least, thanks a lot to my two Beta's Katie and Pathetic.Ordinary for looking over my work. 
> 
> I'll bow to everyone who can Place the Quote I used as title.
> 
> Reviews are Welcome!

Bright green eyes scanned the Great Hall, memorizing as much as they could. Floating candles, ghosts, and the enchanted ceiling mirrored the night's sky. It was almost too much to process. Faces started to blur together whilst the soundscape grew in intensity with each passing second. Still, the smile remained on her lips, only faltering slightly as the surrounding noises died down.

The Sorting Hat.

As long as she could remember, she had craved this moment, had yearned to find out if she, like both her parents, belonged into Gryffindor, or maybe another of the four houses - Ravenclaw, perhaps? Her anxiety grew with each name Professor McGonagall read off the parchment, until eventually "Emma Swan" echoed through the hall. Carefully, feeling the pressure of countless eyes traveling across her back, she walked towards the old looking hat. Her blonde curls bounced on her shoulders with each step. She wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin, – that much she knew – not with her father being a Muggle-born and her mother cutting all connections to her pureblood ancestors, including their name.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, she sat down and waited for the Professor to place the hat upon her head, closing her eyes the second she felt its faint pressure surrounding her ears. A White! a voice mumbled within her thoughts.

"Not White; Swan," she corrected, suddenly fearing the Sorting Head would decide to place her within Slytherin.

A name won't change your heritage, Child, the voice continued warmly. Thus I see, that's nothing you are comfortable with, is it?

Emma kept her mind blank, choosing to ignore the memories she had from her grandparents.

I see, were the next words she heard rolling through her mind before a now familiar voice shouted "Gryffindor!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd in front of her, causing the newest Gryffindor member to open her eyes. She knew that most knew about the tragedy around her family and the name White, and yet she hadn't expected this much sympathy. All tension forgotten, Emma jumped off the chair feeling a warm smile grow across her cheeks. With a combination of awe and embarrassment she let her eyes wander along the grinning faces as she made her way towards the table of her house.

The smile died on her lips the moment her gaze reached Slytherin's table. Nothing but anger-filled ignorance mixed with tempered death glares were being sent her way. They hated her, unable to understand her mother's reasons for doing what she did. Tearing her eyes away from her hateful peers, she silently thanked the Sorting Hat for placing her in Gryffindor alongside friends rather than among the spitting images of the enemies she had grown up in fear of.

The festivities following the Sorting Ceremony blurred together, too much food, too many smiling faces. "August?" she asked a third year sitting across from her. His father was a close friend of her parents, and the two of them had grown up like siblings.

"Yeah?" he managed to respond around a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Do you think you could show me the Owlery? I want to write Mom and Dad."

August nodded enthusiastically between gulps of pumpkin juice, understanding Emma's need to tell her parents the exciting news.

Mere moments later, she found herself following August's quick steps. Lost deeply in her thoughts, mentally pre-writing the letter to her parents, the young Gryffindor didn't see the black robe paired with a Slytherin-green scarf moving towards her down the stairs until it was too late and she crashed into a slightly taller body.

"Watch your step!" a cold voice snapped before Emma found herself being pushed back, landing roughly on her back.

"Hey!" she huffed angrily, scrambling to a seated position only to be greeted with cold brown eyes staring down at her.

"Look, it's the Swan girl!" a female voice exclaimed, causing a dangerous glint to turn brown eyes black. Stepping down the two steps she had been up when Emma had crashed into her, the Slytherin slightly bent over, now towering directly above Emma. "I see you already found your place," she spoke calmly, the cold smile never leaving her lips. "You'd do better to remember it," she continued, something like satisfaction crossing her features before she straightened up and disappeared followed by a laughing blonde, never leaving Emma the chance to even think of a retort.

"Emma?" August peaked curiously around a corner, surprised to see his friend sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "What happened?"

Ignoring his question, the blonde got up, brushing dust from her robes. "Who was that?"

It took a moment for the older Gryffindor to catch on but eventually he responded "The Slytherin?"

Emma only nodded, urging him on to continue.

"That was Regina Mills," he stated, his eyes turning cold. "Did she push you off the stairs?"

"No," Emma responded without thinking. "Well yes, she did. But I crashed into her, so…" she trailed off, her eyes following the direction Regina had taken.

"Emma, Regina is no one you want to be around. Did she say anything to you?"

Emma's response was to shake her head, not daring to tell August of Regina's words.

"Alright, just try to avoid her. It's for the best."

This time the young Gryffindor noddedand started to climb the stairs again, trying to focus on her steps rather than her thoughts as she did so.

An hour later, Emma Swan found herself wrapped in her duvet, sitting on top of her bed in the Gryffindor Dormitory she shared with three other girls, Ruby, Aurora and Cinderella all three already fast asleep, unlike Emma, who couldn't shake the Slytherin from her mind.

She had grown up with her parents painting all those seated around the Slytherin's table as their sworn enemies, as those they regarded as the evil ones. The only purebloods that considered themselves as superior whom Emma had met were her grandparents, people they had long lost contact to. She had met them only briefly once or twice but that had been enough to show her that they especially regarded Muggle-borns like her father as beneath them, unworthy of even their acknowledgement, let alone magic. But that alone didn't make them evil, did it? There must be more to it. What other reason would her parents have to cloak everything surrounding her older brother's death?

"A Gryffindor, you say?" a gleeful voice asked. "Should have expected that."

"Of course, Mother. What else? Just like her parents." The raven-haired girl huddled on one of the huge armchairs in front of the fireplace with a blanket draped around her lithe frame. "And she is just as clumsy as her father," she added.

"But Regina, Darling. What did you expect?" her mother's voice continued laughingly. "He wants you to watch her, to observe what she's up to."

Anger flashed across Regina's features when her eyes finally find her mothers face, hovering within the flames.

"Mother!" she gasped, sounding dangerous and low. "I won't follow that scum around the School premises!"

"That's not up for discussion" her mother responded calmly. "Besides, if you please him with your reports back to us, he just might to decide to rethink our last agreement regarding your teaching."

"Dark Magic?" the young Slytherin asked, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement. "He'll start to teach me?" Awe was clearly evident in her voice. Her mother remained silent, watching her daughter closely, knowing with the promise of the Dark One teaching her, her daughter would agree to anything. "Fine. I shall see what the Swan girl is up to," she conceded. "Why is she so important anyways?" she huffed, having heard her mother discussing the Swans and especially Emma frequently.

"That's not important at the present time," her mother brushed her off, clearly dismissing the topic.

"Well, tell him I'll send Hades once every week."

An approving smile graced her mother's features. "Very good, my dear. I shall be waiting for it," the older woman stated before her face vanished from the flames.

"Good night to you too, Mother," Regina whispered into the silence with a glint of sadness crossing her otherwise calm face.

"Regina, wait!" Abigail called after her the next morning, unable to keep up with Regina's hurried pace. "Why are you in such a hurry?" she huffed once she caught up with the dark haired Slytherin.

"None of your concern. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast," she shot back coldly before she turned the next corner. She quickly disappeared into the labyrinth of Hogwarts dungeons, leaving her blonde friend stunned behind. Reaching her destination quickly and without her friend stumbling along behind her, Regina burst through the doors of the Library, determined to gain any existing piece of knowledge on Emma Swan. She would find out just why the young Gryffindor was of so much importance to her mother and the Dark One, if it was the last thing she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?” she asked, annoyed.
> 
> “Where were you just now?” Ruby grinned, having already learned from her few hours together with the blonde that she loved to disappear within the depths of her mind.
> 
> “Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Emma shrugged half-heartedly, not wanting to admit that she had yet again been thinking about her encounter with Regina. August hadn’t been willing to tell her very much about the Slytherin, changing the topic whenever she tried to ask. But she had heard her parents talking about a family going by the name of Mills once. Apparently they were associated with the Dark One and were rumoured to have a high position among his ranks. That would explain why Regina looked down upon her, wouldn’t it? If what August had said was true, Regina honestly would believe herself to be above everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Once upon a Time, borrowing both for for creative purposes.
> 
> AN2: I know it's not much SQ yet, but we're getting there, I promise! :)

"Where have you been?" Abigail asked curiously once Regina joined her and their fellow students at the Slytherin table.

"What's it to you?" was her curt answer.

"Had a secret meeting, 'Gina?" she responded, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"What's it to you" she snapped again.

"C'mon. Don't be so mysterious about your secret lover," Killian chimed in.

"Do I detect jealousy, Killian?" she asked smugly, reaching for an apple. She wasn't surprised when his only response was an irritated huff.

"If you really want to know, I was at the library," she eventually answered, "doing research." A smile lit up her face as her thoughts travelled back to the books she had deposited in her dormitory before she'd joined her friends.

"Really? On what?" the blonde Slytherin asked curiously, wondering if she had forgotten about an assignment.

"Your Transfiguration essay?" Regina reminded them, shaking her head.

"Not only magic is power, Abigail. Don't you know that?"

"Right," Abigail merely nodded, leaving both Regina and Killian with the impression that she indeed didn't know. An amused smile to crossed Regina's face. More relaxed now, Regina allowed her gaze to wander the Great Hall, almost immediately spotting the irritating blonde seated at Gryffindor table in the far end of the room.

August, huh? she mused, a smile growing on her lips, as she watched the girl lean towards a third year.

"See anything interesting?" Killian's sleek voice broke through her trance.

"Interesting indeed," she grinned, tearing her eyes off Emma and August before Killian's gaze could follow hers.

 

"Earth to Emma, Earth to Emma!"

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Where were you just now?" Ruby grinned, having already learned from her few hours together with the blonde that she loved to disappear within the depths of her mind.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Emma shrugged half-heartedly, not wanting to admit that she had yet again been thinking about her encounter with Regina. August hadn't been willing to tell her very much about the Slytherin, changing the topic whenever she tried to ask. But she had heard her parents talking about a family going by the name of Mills once. Apparently they were associated with the Dark One and were rumoured to have a high position among his ranks. That would explain why Regina looked down upon her, wouldn't it? If what August had said was true, Regina honestly would believe herself to be above everyone.

"Emma?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she replied sheepishly, realizing that she'd zoned out again.

"We need to go. Wouldn't want to be late for our first potions lesson," Ruby smiled.

"Right. See you later, August!"

"Bye, Emma," August called after her as she followed Ruby out of the Great Hall.

The morning of her first real day at Hogwarts remained uneventful. True to the rumours, Snape was a rather ill-humoured man, fitting nicely into the image her parents had painted of Slytherins. Emma knew already that potions wouldn't make the list of her favourite subjects. Whether it was because of her growing antipathy towards the Professor or because she didn't like to feel trapped within the heavy stone-walls, she wasn't sure.

Relieved when class was over, she quickly followed her classmates along the dungeon's endless corridors, musing at how easily students could get lost within its labyrinth. Briefly, she wondered if Slytherin's first years were handed a map to find their way to their common room and back. It would surely come in handy – and not only to Slytherins. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought, because that would be ridiculous. It was just as easy to get lost on the moving staircases and nobody had handed Emma a map, not that she wouldn't have appreciated it. She quickened her pace to catch up with her brunette friend before she could manage to get lost not only within the depths of her mind, but the winding dungeons as well. History of magic and transfiguration followed potions, both of which she enjoyed much more than the previous. She especially liked transfiguration, since she knew Professor McGonagall had taught both her parents. She had been head of Gryffindor back then and still was to this day. Emma hoped she wouldn't get into much trouble with the Professor like her father had managed to, according to all his stories.

After lunch, Ruby, Emma, and their friend Aurora decided to talk a walk outside to enjoy the weather and explore the school's grounds.

"We're not allowed to step foot into the Forbidden Forrest," Aurora quipped with her eyes sizing up the Forest's edge. "I wonder what hides in there."

"Magical creatures?" Ruby shrugged.

"Oh really? I had thought Muggles," Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Do you think bears or wolves frequent it?" Emma interjected, disrupting what she was sure would be a pointless argument. "Neither of them magical but dangerous nevertheless."

"Who knows?" Ruby responded, her eyes fixed on something far away.

"There are no wolves or bears around here, Emma. Don't be ridiculous," Aurora laughed, taking neither of her friends seriously. "Hey, who lives out here?" she asked instead as they walked closer to an odd looking hut.

"I'll bet it's that Giant. He cares for the Forest and the grounds, right? It'd only make sense to have him out here, close to his work."

Emma only nodded. Ruby's theory was proven correct as the Giant they had seen the previous night stepped out of the hut. Smiling, he waved at the small group before turning back towards the door to his hut. Surprised, Emma watched a boy dressed in Gryffindor colours exit the Giant's hut and follow him towards the woods.

"No...they wouldn't," Ruby spoke what all three were thinking.

"Perhaps he's serving detention?" Aurora suggested.

"On the first day of School?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow. Aurora merely shrugged.

"Well, then?" Emma said, gazing at the two figures in the distance. "Why don't we find out?" She had already started walking before either of her friends could respond.

"No! We can't follow them. What if they walk into the Forbidden Forest?" Aurora objected, grabbing at the blonde's arm to stop her.

"Then we follow them," Ruby answered for Emma, grinning excitedly at the promise of adventure.

"No. No, it's forbidden. We can't do that," Aurora huffed in annoyance. Emma stood awkwardly between her arguing friends. "What if they catch us, hmm?" Aurora continued.

"They won't," Ruby brushed her off. None of them realized a distant figure approaching them.

As her friends continue to argue about the difference between adventures and stupid ideas (ignoring how one couldn't go without the other), Emma's gaze travelled along the landscape, noticing that one of the two figures from earlier had disappeared completely while the other began moving towards them. "Girls?" she tried to gain her friends' attention, knowing that their argument was pointless now as she watched the Gryffindor coming closer. Neither Aurora nor Ruby reacted, both too focused on their intense dispute. "Girls, I think—" she tried again, knowing that by now the older Gryffindor surely could hear each word that passed between her friends . "Ruby! Aurora!" she eventually snapped loud enough, drowning their argument completely.

"What?" they asked in sync, irritation and surprise clearly visible on both of their faces. Emma only nodded towards the Gryffindor who was about to join them.

"Hey," he smiled warmly. "I'm sorry but Anton just left for the Forest. But I'm sure another time he'd love to show you around the school's grounds."

"Anton?" Aurora questioned, raising both her eyebrows.

"The Giant," Emma huffed under her breath, ignoring Ruby's giggles.

"Oh! Yes. Anton," Aurora nodded. "That would be great. He surely could tell us a lot about the grounds and its."

"Nice save," Ruby laughed.

"Because Emma here was wondering if perhaps bears or…wolves roam through the forest," Aurora continued, earning a stern "Aurora!" from Emma.

"Well," the older Gryffindor smiled, turning to Emma, "I haven't heard about bears." He almost seemed apologetic, Emma noticed. "But wolves…well, on some nights you'll definitely be able to hear something howling." Ruby had quieted down, her eyes averting the forest.

"Something?" Aurora repeated, unimpressed. "That doesn't mean that there are wolves." Emma only rolled her eyes.

"Would you care to find out what exactly could be howling within the depths of the Forest? I'm sure Anton would be able to help you with that," the boy grinned smugly before he turned back towards the blonde. "So you're Emma?" he grinned, suddenly ignoring the other girls altogether.

"Yeah..." she responded wearily.

"After spending three years of listening to all kinds of stories about you, it's nice for a change to actually meet you."

"Stories? What stories?" Suspicion rose within Emma. What exactly could he know? Nothing he wasn't supposed to, she hoped.

"Yes, August shared quite a few."

"He did, didn't he?" the blonde smiled, relieved. "Stories are certainly his thing."

"That they are," the boy nodded, a lopsided grin on his lips. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet," he realized. "I'm Graham Humbert," he smiled, extending his hand for Emma to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Graham. I guess you already know who I am," the blonde mirrored his smile, taking his hand.

Emma didn't notice Graham's gaze briefly shift to the distance, focusing on something – someone – mere meters up the hill above them. She also didn't see the pleased smile on red lips directed at Graham or the well done nod he was greeted with. When he focused on her again, his smile was just a bit wider.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So sorry for the long wait! Both I and my Beta were busy the past weeks, but here is the new Chapter! As usual, thanks to my Beta for putting up with me. Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> AN2: Don't own Harry Potter or Once upon a Time, merely borrowing for creative purpose.
> 
> AN3: Enjoy! :D

With Graham in the game, telling her about Emma's ventures on Hogwarts' grounds, her task had become much easier. All she needed to do was send a letter to her mother, telling her exactly what Graham had said. She knew that if she asked him, he'd write the letter for her too. If he could copy her handwriting, she probably would. Despite the fact that she didn't really provide her mother with anything juicy about the Swan Girl, she seemed pleased with the lines Regina sent her weekly.

By Christmas the following year, the Dark One had presented her with a book about Dark Magic and tasked her with having it read by summer break. He knew that Regina would have it finished within a week, obsessively re-reading each page until the school year's end. By then he'd have presented her with a new book.

She didn't understand why he and her mother would be pleased about the letters, given that all they contained were short episodes of Emma's everyday life. But who was she to object?

And anyway, that wasn't what bothered Regina – the task her mother had given her was easy enough to complete. What really ate away at her was the task she had given herself. So far she had failed to understand just why Emma was so important to the Dark One. All she had managed to piece together so far was mostly old information. For one, she had already known that Emma's mother was born a White, but had decided to break the bonds to her parents the day she had left Hogwarts. Regina had met Eva and Leopold White on occasion. Pure bloods through and through, they would have severed the bonds to their daughter sooner or later anyway; not only had she been sorted into Gryffindor, but she had met andfallen in love with a mudblood, something you get erased from the family tree for. Furthermore Regina had known that Emma had an older brother who was born as a White and died as one, something Regina could understand even less than the Dark One's fascination with the Swan Girl. Both Eva and Leopold would never accept a grandchild like Emma or her brother, would they?

Nothing had changed between Emma and Regina over the past two years. Whenever they occasionally bumped into one another on the school's premises the Slytherin made sure to show Emma what she thought about her, always walking away from any arguments they had as the winner. If she wouldn't make it so easy, Regina might not feel the need to showcase her as the stupid Gryffindor she was, but the blonde almost seemed to crave the humiliation Regina eagerly provided her with. She just couldn't help herself, even if she wanted to. Emma irritated her, causing her to lash out whenever she was around.

"Regina?"

"Not now, Graham," she snapped, not looking up from her notes.

"She's asking questions," he ignored Regina's words. For once they didn't need to worry about anyone second-guessing their conversation since they were alone, outside of Hogwarts' thick walls, leaning against a tree with books and parchment scattered around them.

"Does she, now?" Regina asked, unimpressed, her gaze remaining on her paper.

"About you and your family, she's been trying to—"

"She what?" the raven-haired girl spat, jumping to her feet. The Gryffindor stumbled backwards. "What has she been asking exactly? And why, pray tell, does she care?" Regina could read in Graham's green eyes, that he was fighting with himself, furiously trying not to just yell at her that she was one to speak, given that she had asked him to spy on Emma in the first place. His lips remained sealed. "What has she been asking?" Regina repeated her question, her anger moulding to annoyance.

"The rumours regarding your mother and her being the…the Dark One's right hand," Graham eventually admitted.

"That's all?" Regina almost laughed. There was no one not wondering whether the rumours were true or not. Only a few of her fellow Slytherin peers knew the truth. But the mere existence of the rumours granted her the luxury of being feared by most students outside of her house.

"She, um, also asked after your father, asked if anyone had ever seen him, heard of him," Graham continued, almost instantly taking a step back.

"Next time she asks, tell her that she is treading dangerous waters," she hissed between gritted teeth.

"I-yes, I will."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it. She can't stand you, though," Graham shrugged.

"She'll learn to hate me as much as I hate her."

The Gryffindor only nodded and turned turned to leave, not keen on being in the path of Regina's rage.

"Professor, you wanted to talk to me?"

"It is common sense that one knocks before entering a Professor's office, Miss Swan. But since you are already here, please have a seat."

"I'm sorry. I was told you wanted to see me, I didn't realize you might have been—"

"Sit down, Miss Swan," a low voice interrupted, making it clear that her apology made no difference.

"Of course," she stammered, suddenly unsure of herself. Sitting down in front of her potions professor's desk, she swallowed the question as to why she was here, knowing it wouldn't help his already fool mood.

"I've been told that you spread rumours about one of my students, Miss Swan?" the professor asked, his voice as emotionless as always.

"Regina!" Emma hissed before realizing her mistake.

"So you have been spreading rumours about Miss Mills?"

"I-no! I haven't."

"Then why would you curse Miss Mills' name at the accusation of spreading rumours?"

"I only asked some people if they were true. I've been asking questions about her family"

"Questions about things that are none of your concern."

The Gryffindor nodded, eyes glued to her hands.

"I want eighty inches on rumours and how they influence our society by Monday morning."

"But it's Hogsmeade weekend!" Emma objected.

"One-hundred inches."

"Alright," she nodded, anger and disappointment pouring over her.

"That would be all, Miss Swan," Snape dismissed her, turning his attention back towards the book on his desk.

Moments later, Emma found herself just outside of Snape's office, still unable to process what had just happened. She knew she'd caused some turmoil among her peers because of her questions, but that still didn't justify such a harsh punishment. Thanks to Regina, she wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade with her friends. Why did everything bad in Emma's life lately trace back to Regina in some way or other. She knew that there was no reason to believe that Regina had spoken to Snape about the rumours since she either enjoyed or ignored them, but that didn't change the fact that the Slytherin had effectively ruined Emma's weekend. Whether it was intentional or not was besides the point.

"Em, perhaps it'd be best if you ignored Regina for a bit and avoided any confrontation with her," Ruby suggested upon Emma's return to Gryffindor Tower. "I mean, it's not like acknowledging all this helps, does it?"

"It's hard to ignore the Dark Princess, don't you think? She seems to be everywhere," Aurora chuckled.

"Avoiding her would be tricky indeed, but it's not like you can't ignore her, Emma," Ruby continued "And that would probably be in your best interest. Think about it; how often has she humiliated you? Just last week you sat in mud because of her. Is that really what you want?"

"I tripped."

"She made you trip."

Silence on Emma's end, only confirming that Ruby did have a point.

"You're right," Emma sighed eventually. "I don't need another of Snape's essays –or worse."

Quiet fell over the girls as each worked on their assignments, at least two of them excited for the weekend.

"Ruby?" Emma asked, still surprised at having found her friend's bed empty earlier that morning.

"I woke up early," she shrugged. "You were snoring pretty peacefully so I decided to let you sleep."

"I don't snore!"

"If you say so," Ruby winked as Emma sat down beside her.

"Have fun in Hogsmeade?" Emma sighed, pushing her now empty plate back.

"You're not coming?" Graham asked curiously.

"I get to spend the weekend writing an Essay for Snape."

"Why?"

Emma only shook her head, ready to dismiss the topic, and excused herself.

She had tried to start the essay the previous night so she could join her friends in Hogsmeade, but she hadn't gotten much past the topic sentence. Hanging her head, she left the Great Hall. If she stayed on task she might be able to finish the majority of it today and be mostly freed up come Sunday. But what was the likelihood that she could actually achieve that?

She had nearly reached the stairs when her ears caught a familiar voice.

"Thank you, Professor"

Turning around, Emma spotted Regina and Snape standing near the dungeons' entrance. She cursed herself for being too preoccupied with her thoughts to have noticed them earlier.

"Nothing to worry about, Miss Mills Enjoy your weekend," he added, before turning to leave the Slytherin alone.

The Slytherin girl's smug demeanour had Emma vibrating with annoyance. Forgetting her plans of avoiding Regina, Emma briskly stomped through the entrance to the dungeons, her hands balled into fists.

"You!" she spat, cornering the older girl against a wall. "Because of you I can't go to Hogsmeade, because of you I need to write a hundred-inch parchment for Snape!"

"What are you talking about?" Regina screeched, trying to push Emma off of her. It was no use. Emma had an arm pressed tightly against her chest, effectively trapping her.

"You told him! You told him about the rumours and where they came from!" Emma continued, doubling the pressure on Regina.

"As if I care about what the school thinks about me or my mother!" Regina dug her fingernails into Emma's arm in an attempt to get some space between them.

She succeeded. Emma quickly jerked her arm back, hissing in pain. The imprint of Regina's sharp nails was clearly visible on pale her skin.

"You are not important, Emma. It doesn't matter what lies you spread across the school. You are merely a pawn, a pawn in a dangerous game." "Never," the raven-haired Slytherin continued, her voice low and dangerous, "consider yourself higher than you actually are." Regina towered above Emma much like she had during their first encounter. "You are nothing." By now, their positions were reversed and Regina had the Gryffindor backed up against the opposite wall. A dangerous glint flashed through her eyes before she stepped back and disappeared within the dungeon, leaving a stunned Emma behind.

How dare she, was the only thing that pounded through Regina's mind. Pushed by her anger, she had reached the Slytherin common room within seconds, relieved to find it empty. That scum had touched her, had accused her of caring about the lies she told. Anger flared within Regina, pulsing in her veins. What was it she had read in the Dark One's book? Magic is emotion. If she only could—

"Regina, Darling. What took you so long?" her mother's chipper voice cut through her thoughts.

"Forgive me, Mother. I had a...Professor Snape wanted to talk to me," she only half-lied, her anger momentarily forgotten. She couldn't mention her confrontation with the Gryffindor. The chances were too high that neither her mother nor the Dark One would approve of her behaviour.

"Severus, yes. I should have known."

"Why did you want to talk to me, Mother?" Regina asked, taking a seat in front of the fireplace.

"We have big plans, Regina, she said simply, sounding almost as cryptic as her Master.

"And what might they be?"

"He's decided to teach you, Darling. This summer your training will begin."

All Regina could do was stare at her mother, mouth agape.

"Indeed. You will join us during your summer break."

A smile, mirroring her mothers, finally reached Regina's lips.

"In addition to the two books you have read so far, I shall send you a third book– the spell-book. He wants you to have it." Cora's smile faltered slightly. "I will send it with Hades, after I receive your next letter."

"Thank you, Mother!" Regina managed, barely able to contain her excitement.

"You are to read it, memorize it, and commit to memory the notes either I or the Dark One himself collected within it."

The younger Slytherin nodded, knowing this wouldn't be a difficult task for her.

"You are not, however, to try any spell."

A test. Of course he would want to know if she could follow his orders, withstand the temptation of the dark spells.

"Of course, Mother. I understand," Regina nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "I won't disappoint you."

"I will hold you to your word, Darling." With that, Cora vanished from the flames, her daughter staring at the fire with a smile twinkling in her eyes for a change.


End file.
